Innocent Knock
by Eris Langley
Summary: A lazy day at the palace, in which true feelings are revealed. [corny teaser I know.]


Innocent Knock   
  
The last couple of mornings had found Nuriko up as early as the sun, but this morning found him laying under many quilts and comforters. Yet, he was still shivering, cursing the cold. The days had turned to winter in Konan, and, no matter what the cold seemed to find Nuriko, no matter how prepared. The sun peeked through his curtains, and Nuriko shivered even harder at the thought of getting up. He groaned, and curled up under his many layers, hoping there'd be nothing to do this day.   
  
"NURIKO-KUN!!!" came the yell that interrupted Nuriko's last prayers of sleep. "Open up this God-damned Door!" The voice belonged to the loud-mouthed demon, who had the nerve to wake Nuriko form his well deserved sleep. But, unlike most annoying and pestering demons, this one bore the name of friend; a friend named Tasuki.  
  
"Hai, hai..." Nuriko crawled out of bed, shivering and unlocked the door, not caring he was still in his night clothes and looking 'horrible'. Nuriko unlocked the door yawning, and stretching. He sat down on a nearby chair. "Its open..." He yawned, still cold and grumpy.  
  
Tasuki shoved the door open, and didn't bother shutting it. "Nuriko-kun, we got the day off today!" he exclaimed. Nuriko could've killed him, but shivered and let his teeth chatter instead.   
  
"Ccccolddd..., shut ddddoorrrr...". He managed to get out. Tasuki looked a little puzzled, but quickly shut the door. He noticed how hard Nuriko was shivering. "Ssssankyuuu." Came his chattered thanks.   
  
Tasuki got a bright idea, but, had a little trouble taking his eyes off his friend. So, with a great force of will, he turned around, and added logs to the fire. "Recca SHIEN!" he yelled, building a nice hot and bright fire. The room felt like Hell's own inferno. Moving Nuriko's chair in front of the fire, Tasuki plopped down next to him. The temperature, alone, would have melted lead, but only seemed to warm Nuriko.   
  
"Arigato Tasuki-kun. It just gets soo cold here!" he exclaimed, the warmth bringing back his usual Genki-ness. He might have said something else, except for the way Tasuki was looking at him. He recognized the look almost immediately, considering he was the one who oft gave that kinda glance. Though, unlike this glance, he wasn't giving it to Hotohori. Tasuki looked up at him, the tender expression that seemed to warm Nuriko to the toes, was lost and replaced with the normal harsh expression.   
  
"Don't look at me that way!" Tasuki exclaimed, looking nervous. "It gives me goose bumps!" Nuriko realized that he must have been giving the same expression back to Tasuki. Nuriko knew how he felt about Hotohori, Tama'-chan', Chichiri, Chiriko, Mitsukake, and even Miaka, but something about this rash bandit put him off guard, but in a pleasant way. Hotohori was one thing, but Tasuki as well? He loved Tasuki as a friend, but could he cherish him like a lover? Tasuki seemed to be going through the same revelations, as he looked up at Nuriko with soulful eyes.   
  
"Gomen Tasuki-kun." Nuriko said, when he realized he hadn't answered. "So... Why did you come by this morning?" Nuriko asked, curiously. He noticed Tasuki had almost jumped at the comment. He was so high strung!! Tasuki shrugged.   
  
"Wanted to spend sometime with ya. Uh 'Male bonding' shit. Ya know?" Tasuki was clearly uncomfortable. Nuriko laughed. He locked eyes with Tasuki again, and he stopped abruptly. They stared at each other, neither wanting to look away. Tasuki was captivated by Nuriko's feminine and refined beauty as Nuriko was captivated by the brash innocence of the bandit's appearance. Tasuki reached up to touch one of Nuriko's downy soft locks, brushing away the one that had fallen in front of Nuriko's bright lavender eyes.   
  
Then, as if a perfectly choreographed dance, the two leaned in for a kiss. It wasn't the kind experienced lover share, but it wasn't the chaste, first kiss most experience. They withdrew, prematurely, upon hearing the footsteps of Miaka, then her pounding at Nuriko's door. "Nuriko-kun! Wake up!!" she called. The two looked at each other in mild panic. Nuriko stood up, putting his finger to his lips, taking charge of the situation with the ease of a court official.   
  
He walked to the door, opening it a crack. "Hai, Miaka-chan?" He asked, with his usual genki-ness. He was worried that Miaka would find out about the kiss he and Tasuki had shared. Being Miaka's curse, the entire Shichi Seishi would be their backs , by the end of the week.   
  
"You're up?!" she asked surprised.  
  
"Hai, Tasuki dropped by, pounding down my door awhile back." He had no need to completely lie to his Miko. "I would invite you in, but I fear my room is a mess, and I was about to change when you came. Also, " he added with mild reproof, grinning "Young ladies shouldn't be found in men's room with the door closed." Miaka nodded, thinking.   
  
"When you're done, why don't you come to brunch with the rest of us?" she asked with more than the usual enthusiasm. As soon as she saw the negative response on Nuriko's face she added, "Please??" she knew Nuriko couldn't resist the tone and plea.   
  
"Anou, Miaka-chan. I have some loose ends I need to tie up, I'll try and make it, but don't wait for me." He heard Tasuki move in his room. "I'll be there for dinner I promise!!" Her eyes dimmed. Dinner would still be ok, Nuriko knew, with the certainty very few ever mustered. "Gomen Nasai!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry Nuriko-kun, I'll look forward to dinner!" Her face became the radiant ball of genki-ness, that it normally was. She walked away, waving. Nuriko shut the door, hastily, wondering what Tasuki was doing. He quickly locked the door, to keep out any unwelcome intruders that would invade their privacy, he glanced around the room.   
  
"Fuck, a diplomat even in the worst occasions, Do you ever loose that politeness?" It took a second for Nuriko to locate Tasuki, he was sitting against the bed frame, shirtless. Nuriko wondered if that was the only missing article of clothing. Nuriko turned a light shade of pink from the thought, but returned the banter.  
  
"Hmm, Is that a bet or, shall I take it as a promise?" Nuriko teased, walking to the bed. He started to take off his thick cotton shirt. He had a bit of a time with the laces, but got it off all the same. The pants were easier, and came off faster.   
  
"Nuriko-kun, before we start this, are you sure you're ready? We're starting kinda fast, And I mean, this is a bit of a commitment..." Tasuki voice trailed off, full of uncertainty. Nuriko crawled up on to the bed, wanting to comfort his friend. A look of pain crossed Tasuki eyes, as the bitter memory resurfaced. Nuriko perceived it and wrapped his arms around his cohort.  
  
"Koji, ne?" Nuriko asked, placing his head so he could hear Tasuki's heart. He felt the bandit nod, obviously pained. He looked up to see Tasuki staring at him. Tasuki was right, it was a large commitment. He had been prepared to accept it when he fell in love with the emperor, but this wasn't Hotohori. As he looked up into Tasuki's golden eyes, Nuriko knew, from the bottom of his heart this is what he wanted, even if it wasn't Hotohori. 'This one would accept me, love me, and', he realized, 'I love him all the more for it.' He smiled at Tasuki. "Wo ai ni, Tas-chan." He kissed the bandit with all the love and passion he could muster, Tasuki returned it, his pain melting into the pleasure of the moment.   
  
****  
After a couple hours of pure ecstasy, the two new lovers held each other, sleeping contentedly. The two were in such a state of bliss, they didn't hear the knocking at Nuriko's door. They only felt the cold let in by the open door, and the loud slam of the door. "BAKA!!" yelled Chichiri as the dazed couple looked at him, still entwined by each others arms. "Dinner, no da!" They both jumped at Chichiri's reminder.   
  
"Ah! Gomen, Chichiri-san!" Nuriko said hastily, sitting up. "I forgot! Could you give us 5 minutes? And not tell anyone?' Nuriko pleaded. Tasuki merely yawned, playing with Nuriko's hair. They were both surprised when Chichiri laughed.   
  
"I'm no Obasan, no da. I only care that the Suzaku no Miko doesn't come rushing in, and ruin the innocent mind Suzaku intended for his Miko. I'll wait in the hall, no da." True to his word, Chichiri went into the hall, leaving the lovers to get dressed.  
  
****  
"Gomen, minna! I lost track of the time!" Nuriko entered the room, dressed in his normal female attire, but his hair was not in its normal braid, but loose and unadorned. He took his place near the emperor, and he awaited the appearance of his handsome Tasuki. He slipped his napkin into his lap, and tried for polite conversation. "It's so cold, ne, Heika-sama? Did you, also, spend the afternoon inside? Or did you brave the cold?" Nuriko showed his usual interest in Hotohori, but it just wasn't really there anymore.   
  
"I spent the afternoon indoors as well, Nuriko-sa-" He was cut off by Tasuki yelling something incoherent at Chichiri. Tasuki took his place next to Nuriko, not caring he had interrupted the emperor. Chichiri sat down as well, holding his usual humor and nonchalance, as if nothing had happened.   
  
This dinner would be the first of many, where a silent performance was held. The actors improvising their way through dialogs, and scenes. These actors played their parts in the grandest of fashion. Yet, the only reward these actors would get, however, was that of a secret hidden, far from the view of the common observer. Occasionally, an oversight was seen, wrong words executed, and glances stolen, and none suspected. Perhaps it was Suzaku's will, that the couple and their confidante were never found out, but nonetheless the 3 were drawn together like moths to a flame, two closer than either with the third, which was to be expected. But, if any regret or guilt was shed, then, it can all be blamed on one Innocent Knock.  



End file.
